Jours de Neige
by Soso-et-Candouille
Summary: Série de OS sur la vie au Seireitei. Après tout est dans le titre et le prologue.
1. Prologue

Ma première fanfic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Tout est à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ces jours-ci, un véritable déluge de neige s'était abattu et persistait toujours.

Au Seireitei, un congé fut accordé à tous les shinigamis, tout simplement parce que le capitaine commandant n'a pu que constater le peu d'intérêt dont faisait preuve ses subordonnés et que, de toute façon, il n'y avait eu aucun signalement de Hollows ces derniers temps.

Dans le Monde Humain, les écoles et les commerce étaient fermées, donc chacun restait tranquillement – ou pas – chez lui.

Par contre, pour le Hueco Mondo, la neige était quelque chose de tout à fait nouveau. En effet, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des siècles ! Ce qui explique que les Hollows préfèrent ne pas s'attirer des ennuis et profiter de l'extérieur – ou bien rester au chaud à l'intérieur.

Au travers des chapitres qui vont suivre, nous verrons que pour certains ces conditions météorologiques extrêmes sont une vraie torture, tandis que pour d'autres c'est un prétexte pour s'amuser, se balader et discuter.

Mais, avant tout, ce fut une occasion pour beaucoup de se remémorer le passé, de se rendre compte de sentiments inconnus et de renforcer les liens entre eux, dans l'espoir d'un avenir radieux…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Attachement fraternel

Bleach est à Tite Kubo

Pour le premier chapitre, j'ai choisi Toshiro et Rangiku.

* * *

À la 10ème division, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya agissait enfin comme un enfant de son âge, c'est-à-dire qu'il passait son temps dehors à profiter de la neige. Dans ces moments-là, il avait vraiment un regard adorable : vif, pétillant, curieux… Les yeux d'un enfant qui, pourrait-on croire, voyait la neige pour la première fois.

Étrangement, la neige avait toujours eu cet effet sur le jeune garçon. À chaque fois, il avait l'impression de la redécouvrir.

Il aimait sa texture douce, sa couleur pure et les frissons qu'elle lui prodiguait à son contact glacial.

Il s'allongea et regarda les flocons tomber doucement, savourant cet instant de sérénité. Il en recueillit quelques-uns dans la paume de sa main et admira ces délicates œuvres de la nature, si belles et pourtant si fragiles.

Sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, une femme à la chevelure rousse ondulant sur une très forte poitrine était emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture.

Elle regardait le jeune capitaine jouer dans la neige, et se maudissait d'avoir un corps qui supportait aussi mal le froid. Elle prit une tasse de thé brûlant, espérant que celle-ci l'aidera à se réchauffer.

Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais elle a toujours eu envie de protéger ce garçon solitaire, de lui prouver qu'il pouvait être aimé des autres, et ce depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, au Rukongai.

Elle vît Hinamori se diriger vers son capitaine. Elle avait vraiment de la chance de le connaître depuis leur plus tendre enfance, car après tout, la jeune femme aurait aimé savoir plus de chose sur lui. Pour elle, il était un peu comme… un petit frère.

Les deux enfants commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, puis la jeune fille se tourna vers les quartiers de la 10ème division et aperçut Rangiku qui les observait. Toshiro se retourna à son tour et la rousse leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et leur dit bonjour de la main.

Le capitaine prît soudainement congé de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers les quartiers de sa division. Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait sa lieutenant et engagea la conversation :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seule, ce serait dommage de rester là avec ce temps !

- Je pense plutôt qu'il est préférable de rester à l'intérieur, on se croirait au sommet du mont Fuji, ou bien au cœur des steppes arctiques !

- T'es pas drôle ! Bon, vu que j'ai pas le cœur à te laisser seule à t'ennuyer, je vais rester ici.

- Mais…, dit-elle, gênée, il ne faut pas vous forcer… Vous devriez plutôt rejoindre Momo…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ça ne me dérange pas ! répliqua-t-il. Et puis de toute façon, j'aime bien être avec toi, dit-il en rougissant, je te dois beaucoup et tu comptes énormément pour moi. »

Ses joues frôlaient l'écarlate. Il se rendit entièrement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se rattrapa :

« Pas dans ce sens là bien sûr, t'es beaucoup trop vieille pour moi… »

Il fut interrompu par une pile de dossiers lancés dans sa direction et les évita de justesse. En voyant que Rangiku était bien remontée, il se dépêcha de continuer :

« Tu es plus comme… une grande sœur. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour le jour où tu m'as tendu la main, alors que tout le monde m'évitait. Donc pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses de te tenir compagnie quand tu en as besoin…

- Merci Toshiro-nii-chaaaaan ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Dégage ! Et c'est capitaine Hitsugaya !

* * *

Une petite review ?


End file.
